Not Your Housekeeper
by MiniM0ffat
Summary: When Sherlock and John argue, Sherlock turns to his second best-friend Molly. John however, has recently quarrelled with his sister once again, and relies on Mrs. Hudson for company. Little does Miss. Hooper know what danger awaits when you live with the world's only Consulting Detective.
1. The Second Best Friend

"Sherlock you can't leave! Not now." My friend, John Watson, called my name from the other side of the living room. I'd made a mistake.

"John I'd like you to understand, that since I've returned, all I've received is pain." John raised his eyebrows as to question what I'd just said. I sighed and continued, "You punched me in the lip; Molly hit me across the head with a book; Mrs. Hudson threw a teacup at me and Lestrade told Anderson to keep me in a room for questioning! Do you realise how hard it was for me to be a prisoner of Anderson?" John smirked at my misfortune.

I rolled my eyes and started to put my long coat on. "I should be spending the night at Molly's. If I am not back tomorrow I wouldn't panic." I picked up my scarf from the chair besides me and wrapped it around my neck. When I heard no reply from John, I left the flat, and caught the next taxi that drove down Baker's Street.

The taxi ride was silent, apart from mentioning Molly's address, but I didn't mind as I never speak to the cabbie anyway. The silence gave me time to think. I thought back to when I first met John at Saint Bartholomew's Hospital; to our first case; to when I faked my own death and then to now.

Before I was able to review the entire argument I had just had with John, we had pulled up outside the block of flats that Molly lived in, I thanked the cabbie and made my way to the front door. Molly had given me a key that allowed me to enter the block of flats, I scanned the object, and walked in.

To my surprise Molly's door was partially open and was held so by a wedge. I did my usual routine of knocking on the door four times before entering, I closed the door behind me, and went to find Molly.

There she was, cooking spaghetti bolognaise, in her kitchen. I walked up to her curiously, it was far too late for her to be having her own tea, perhaps she was preparing her lunch for tomorrow.

"Sherlock!" Molly dropped her wooden spoon in surprise, "That was quick." She murmured. I looked at my friend in surprise. How was she expecting me? Phone call from John probably. I glanced at the wooden spoon she had just dropped, ignored it, and made my way to the settee. I kicked my shoes off and switched on the TV using the remote besides me.

"Molly." I called, "Why are you washing up?" The sound of the tap filling the sink meant she'd finished cooking; which would be impossible to complete in the short amount of time I had been there.

"I've undercooked it but I've served it up." Molly admitted shyly whilst placing the saucepans into the sink.

"No problem," I called over to her. I was not in the mood to be experimented with by Molly's cooking, "Shall we go out to tea?" I suggested whilst hoping that she wasn't determined to cook something else.

Molly nodded and went to collect her coat and bag. I gave a sigh of relief before putting my shoes back on and opening the door for my friend.

Before Molly knew it, we had arrived at Angelo's, and had taken our seats. I will admit it's not the best rated place to go, but sadly, I'd rather attempt to eat the severed head before going near any cooking of Molly's.

Angelo hurried over, approximately two and a half minutes after we had been seated, with our menus. "On the house!" He exclaimed loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear, "for you and your date."

We took our menus and Molly looked through carefully, I'd already decided what I'd have, I put my menu down almost instantly. I noticed that we were sat in the same seats that John and I once sat on our first case. I dismissed the thought and waited patiently for Molly to pick her food.


	2. The Smell Of Burnt Pancakes

Within an hour and three quarters of our departure Molly and I were back at her house. Neither of us liked to speak during dinner so we didn't take long; I suppose we were suited for living together in that way.

I was sat in the only armchair in the house, using Molly's laptop to check John's blog, with my feet up on the coffee table. Molly however sat on the settee, reading a very long book, curled up in the smallest shape she could manage. It took her no longer than an half an hour before Molly got bored of her book. She stood up and offered to make me a tea, "No thank you Molly." was my short reply. I was too involved in John's blog to do anything else. She nodded and left the small living room.

Once I was satisfied that John had not wrote any hate about me (apart from posting a repelling picture of me in the hat), I put the laptop away and stood up. After pacing the room for a while I decided I needed sleep. "Goodnight Molly." I called to her from the living room and made my way to my bedroom.

I never liked sleeping in this bed. It would never compare to the warm, comfy, mattress that I owned in 221B. Oh I missed that place, the homely feel of it all, I could never feel that here. Eventually I managed to fall asleep, hoping that things will be resolved between John and I soon.

The next morning I woke up with a back-ache. I lay in bed for a while, then when I felt refreshed enough, I let out a sigh, as I smelt pancakes burning in the kitchen. I cursed myself for not getting up before Molly, but put on my second-best dressing gown (which I always kept at Molly's), and made my way to the kitchen to try and save myself. "Molly. Allow me." I sighed whilst reaching out my hand for the frying pan.

My friend's cheeks went red with embarrassment before passing me the pan. As soon as I took a look at the crispy brown (almost black) pancakes, I knew they couldn't be saved, so I was forced to bin them. I dumped the frying pan in the sink and made my way over to the cupboard. I made cereal for myself and Molly, and we sat at the dining table, as we ate we spoke to each other. Which we both thought was a vast improvement.

"Sherlock," she almost whispered after a long silence had filled the room, "I was wondering whether you'd like to go to work with me today." It was obvious that she wanted me to tag along, but I wasn't sure whether I should go to John instead, I sat up.

"As much as I'd love to, I have to pass on the opportunity, I think I better go and apologise to John." As soon as I told Molly my plan I regretted it, as she looked to the floor, and John probably wouldn't want me at our flat anyway.

"Ok… No problem…" Molly spoke slowly. I could never understand why she was so shy around me,

"You know I'd never usually say no, but in this case, I think it's necessary." I said sympathetically. When Molly only nodded I stood up to leave.

"You know you can come with me whenever you want." She said a bit more confidently, "You don't have to wait for me to ask."

Of course I knew that I didn't need to ask, but I thanked Molly, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.


	3. Mrs Hudson and John

**John's POV**

I collapsed into my comfortable armchair. That event was stressful. Sherlock was probably the most – no, the **most** infuriating man I have ever met. I looked down at my knuckles. I shouldn't have punched him, I bet that's what made him bring the subject up again, when he came back I should've been calm. What am I saying? He definitely deserved it! How is faking his own death ok? I've had enough of Sherlock's rules. He put me through hell!

A light tap at the door made me swiftly turn my head. If he's come back to moan even more at me I will punch him harder! I quickly relaxed as the sweet face of the one person who truly helped me through everything peeked her head around the doorframe – Mrs Hudson. I've never bothered to ask her of her name perhaps I should? "Are you alright Deary?" She smiled at me sympathetically. She must have heard the argument.

"Nothing a cup of tea couldn't fix" I beamed back. She came closer and put a fragile hand on my shoulder. "You know I'm always here for you, John" In that little line I remembered all she had done for me and still does. In a way this old lady has become my rock. I could tell her anything, even whenever I fell out with Harry, she was there for me.

"But I'll still get you that cuppa. But remember I'm" I mouthed the next words in sync with her fondly. "Not your housekeeper!" She chuckled at her catchphrase. Moments later, she returned with two mugs of hot liquid and I sipped it, sighing, finding it soothing. Maybe I had shouted a little too much "Maybe you should give little Molly a call" My confused face, urged her to explain. "Oh come on John! You didn't zone out that much did you? He's going over Molly's in a bad mood. I think Molly deserves a little notice." I hummed in response and dialled her number.

"Oh! Hello John" Molly answered nervously.

"Hello Molly, I'm just calling to warn you about Sherlock" I decided to be straight to the point. It wouldn't take the World's only Consulting Detective long to reach Molly's flat.

"What happened?" She sighed. I think she was getting used to Sherlock coming around.

"Well… Um… Stuff" I didn't really want to say, Sherlock returned a while ago, she'd find me pathetic.

"Ah, I see" She stuttered.

"So, yeah, just calling to let you know he might not be in the greatest of moods" I said awkwardly.

"Oh thanks John" She paused, probably thinking over her next question. "Has he… Has he eaten?" I wasn't expecting that one. If she wanted to attempt to force feed him she could go ahead.

"I don't think so" was my short reply. I knew nothing that Sherlock did now-a-days

"Okay, great, thanks again John, bye!" She said quickly hanging up. I just shrugged. I placed my phone back on the arm of the chair and did a bit more sighing. I rubbed a hand across my face, sinking deeper into the union jack cushion behind me.

A slight tap of china brought me out of deep thought about Sherlock and what he'd said. "Do you think you'll forgive him?" The soft voice of Mrs Hudson asked quietly.

"When don't I?" I muttered. Would I? Could I? Our flat is shared however. If we did not want to live together then Molly will be seeing a lot more of Sherlock. Oh, why would she care, she loves him to pieces.


	4. First Attempt Of An Apology

I decided that I'd take a walk to 221B instead of catching a taxi. It took me no longer than thirty minutes before I had come up with a speech and made my way there.

I stood outside my flat and knocked on the door three times. When I heard no response I decided to let myself in. The front door was unlocked so Mrs. Hudson should be home.

"John?" I called from the bottom of the stairs. No reply. "Mrs. Hudson?" I called a little louder. I heard footsteps from upstairs and Mrs. Hudson started to walk down the old wooden stairs with her arms held wide.

"Sherlock!" My landlady exclaimed excitedly as she made her way towards me.

"Mrs. Hudson, may I ask, why you are having tea with my flatmate?" I sighed.

"Sherlock, I hope you understand how much of a mess that man is, I've been attempting to calm him down. You cannot keep playing him like this! You and your turning up whenever and then disappearing. I thought you were coming home yesterday." Mrs. Hudson was like a mother to me, with her telling me off, and looking after my 'brother' as she likes to call John.

"Mrs. Hudson. I informed John yesterday that it was possible that I would be spending the night at Molly's flat. It should not have been surprising this morning when I wasn't home." Oh how frustrating life is.

Mrs. Hudson nodded and moved to the side, allowing me to pass, and so I did. I slowly made my way to the top of the stairs and pushed the door open slowly.

"John?" I questioned wondering if it was ok for me to come in.

"Oh have you returned from your girlfriend's again?" John said sarcastically as he started at the skull on the mantelpiece. My friend was sat in his armchair in front of the fire, as he always did, when he was alone.

"It would seem so." I said softly as I made my way towards my chair. I walked cautiously, with my right arm guarding me ever so slightly, I was not risking another punch of this particular Army Doctor.

"Well you're wasting your time… 'cause I'm not letting you back." John said as he turned to look at me.

"You're… What?!" I said as I frowned and dropped my arms.

"You are not coming back. Didn't you hear me?" John announced, purposely using my own words against me. I stood in front of his chair.

"And why might that be?" I questioned challengingly. I stared my friend in the eyes and I could tell that he was attempting to come up with a reasonable answer.

John swallowed before he replied, "Because Sherlock Holmes. You are the most selfish man I have ever had the displeasure to meet. The way you address my friends is unforgivably rude. Have you ever heard people say how everybody loses at least one friend when they commit to a relationship with another? Well you've lost me. When you faked your death, we all know that you bonded with Molly, well you forgot about me. So now I am going to forget about you." John turned away once more and focused upon the logs in the fireplace.

"So what? Instead you are going to play tea parties with Mrs. Hudson? Good luck John… You're going to need it." I scoffed at John before turning on my heels and marching out of the flat.

'I'm on my way to the Mortuary

-SH'

'What happened?

-MH'

'John happened. I'll explain later… Do you mind if I move in with you?

-SH'

'Sherlock, perhaps we should discuss this, I need to work

-MH'

'And I'll give you a hand! I'm on my way!

-SH'

'Ok… See you soon

-MH'


	5. Back To Molly

I soon arrived at the Mortuary and I burst through the double doors. Molly was reporting on a body which looked like it had arrived earlier this morning.

I made my way to Molly's unusually organised desk (obviously tidied for me) and waiting for her to finish her report.

"Any particular gender, size or age?" Molly asked curiously as she made her way over to me.

"I don't think I want to experiment today Molly. Perhaps I could just stay here and keep you company." I sighed and Molly continued with her work. I couldn't understand why John was so…Harsh… Surely if he felt that I was incredibly rude he wouldn't have put up with me for two and a half years?

I started playing with a group of post it notes on Molly's desk drawing a cartoon me running around a room with a magnifying glass. Eventually I created a convincing animation. I approved of it and decided I would keep it for Molly to see. I purposely positioned the papers in front of Molly's pencil case which she always takes home. How childish of me, it was like I was attempting to impress my mother, but this was my… Girlfriend.

Yes so I suppose she is in fact my girlfriend. I hadn't told anyone, I'm unaware if Molly's family knows, it hasn't been a long relationship. John has had his suspicions but I managed to persuade him otherwise. I would hate to imagine the amount of teasing I would receive if he found out that I was in a relationship. Me Sherlock Holmes? Who would've thought?

I started to fiddle around with Molly's pens, organising them in a coloured order, Molly turned around to face me. "Am I bothering you?" I asked sweetly with a small smirk.

"Hmm… Not much but that rattle of the pens is going to make listening to my report harder to do. Would you like some lunch?" Molly asked and answered honestly. I hadn't been aware of my hunger as I had been so deep in thought, but now Molly mentioned it, I am quite 'peckish' as John would call it. I nodded slowly and started to exit the room. "No Sherlock wait! We'll go to lunch together. Just let me finish this report."

Molly continued to speak into her recorder and eventually placed it next to her. I had already retrieved Molly's coat and bag and so I passed them over to her eager to go. My best friend giggled at my eagerness and we left together.

"So where do you want to eat?" I asked Molly nervously, I can't take her to Angelo's all the time, but I knew of no other place.

"Don't panic Sherlock! I know the right place. I've taken the rest of the afternoon off so I wont have to go back. I thought I'd spend it with you." Molly started to walk faster as she was still anxious of speaking to me about her feelings.

"Perfect! Molly stop worrying! I… um… love you."


	6. Tears and Ice cream

After dinner Molly and I returned to her flat once again. We had the rest of the day to ourselves. I was still recovering from the fact that I told Molly that I loved her, I wasn't used to feeling emotions, never mind expressing them. Molly's mood had been even more cheery than usual, which sounds impossible, but remarkably true. We didn't actually have any plans for our late afternoon so we settled on a night in watching movies. Molly's taste in films was the expected romantic comedies, I on the other hand, was not used to watching things at all. John used to stop me moaning about cases by putting on ridiculously stupid fake court programs, which entertained me for about fifteen minutes, and then I was back to my moaning. I felt sorry for John.

Molly started the DVD whilst I constantly kept running through my mind how awful I'd treated my best friend. It was horrible of me to make him watch me 'die' but I had no choice. At least Sebastian was put in prison for life. I bit my lips as to hold back the urge of screaming at myself, which would frighten Molly, I did not want to scare off my girlfriend tonight.

I was brought out of my deep thought by Molly's hot tears dripping onto my purple shirt.

"Molly?" I asked. Humans are so strange. It's a film, with actors, why would you cry at something that never happened? Molly didn't reply, but continued to cry silently into my shirt, I was expecting this. "Get up a minute Mol…" I started to say whilst untangling Molly's arms from around my arm. I managed to squirm out of her tight grasp and made my way over to the fridge. I opened the door, brought out the ice-cream, and used a large spoon to scoop quite a bit of ice-cream into Molly's favourite bowl. I then decided to take the experiment further and retrieved a bar of chocolate from the bottom of the fridge, I grated the chocolate over the ice-cream and placed a flake in one of the scoops. I then turned on the kettle and made Molly a hot chocolate. My friend wasn't too fond of tea or coffee, tea was too plain, coffee was too strong. Once I'd made the hot chocolate, I picked up both the ice-cream and hot chocolate, and took them over to Molly.

"Sherlock?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her surprise.

"Am I not allowed to treat you Molly. I was expecting this after all, you'd been worrying about crying in front of me all…" Molly interrupted my speech.

"Yes Sherlock I know. Thank you… and yes… Of course you can treat me." Great I'd annoyed her.

"I'm sorry Molly." I begged quietly. I kissed Molly on the cheek as I had done at Christmas years ago. I missed those days, Christmas with Lestrade and John, but I loved being with Molly. I loved Molly.

"It's fine Sherlock. Honestly. But about your text earlier, are you still considering, perhaps, moving in?" I was taken aback by Molly's question. The sudden change of subject stunned me into silence for a moment. I swallowed nervously and replied.

"Yes Molly. I'd love to move in with you." I said slowly and carefully whilst deducing Molly. She obviously wanted me to move in, but was it too soon, but where else could I go?

"Good! I'll let John know and he can pack your stuff and I'll bring it back from work with me tomorrow!" Molly giggled excitedly.

"Molly perhaps I should collect my stuff, I'd rather not have John rummaging through my possessions." I said dully. Molly took a spoonful of ice-cream and nodded.

So it's settled. Tomorrow I was to collect my things from 221B. I was moving out. What would Mrs. Hudson say?


	7. Mary, John and Mrs Hudson

John's POV

My date and I stumbled through the front door of 221B Baker Street giggling like school children. "Shhh" I whispered rather loudly attempting to not laugh "Mrs. Hudson is sleeping" I warned… Again rather loudly.

"Sorry, John" she laughed again. We made our way up the stairs taking longer than expected and stumbling over a few stairs. I fell flat on my face on one step, oh the joys of embarrassing yourself, in front of your girlfriend. Hopefully Mary won't remember anything. When we finally managed to arrive at my flat my friend, Mrs. Hudson, was waiting for us patiently.

"Mrs. Hudson?" I questioned, puzzled at why she wasn't in bed already, probably stayed up worrying about me.

"Oh hello John" She looked behind me to see my date. "Ah! Mary, dear, it's nice to see you again" The wallpaper at the back of the flat looked so different when you're drunk… I should tell Sherlock sometime… Oh Sherlock, not speaking to him, the room still looked dizzy and odd though. Mrs. Hudson stood up from my armchair slowly, she was shaking as well, Goodness I hate my sight when I'm drunk.

"Oh hello" Mary beamed, shes always so nice to everyone, especially when drunk like now.'

"Shall I call you a cab?" I slurred. Mary hesitated before answering. I was capable of calling a cab; I'm not that drunk!

"That would be nice, thanks John" She half giggled and half said seriously.

I called for a cab repeating the address more than twice and possibly starting an argument with the call reciever. "It should be here in 10 minutes… Don't worry I handled it! He won't be messing with me anytime soon. I was in the army." I collapsed into my chair slurring.

"I'll make you love birds a cuppa." My Landlady winked. Mary and I blushed deeply at our nickname.

A few minutes later Mrs. Hudson brought the cups over to the coffee table, her shook the mugs together as she placed then down gently, still hadn't got my sight back properly. I made a mental note to check on her in the morning (just in case it wasn't my drunkenness speaking). The cab arrived shortly and Mary left with a quick kiss on the cheek. Suddenly Mrs. Hudson and I were alone again.

"She's great" I smiled. This was our second date and I know I'm going to regret getting drunk in the morning but who cares? It was fantastic! She's fantastic!

"I'm glad you're getting on so well, dear" She smiled. But there was something underneath that smile. Something I couldn't quite place. If I hadn't drank so much stupid beer I could easily make out her true emotions.

"I won't leave y'know" I slur - my words leaving my mouth before I can stop them.

"Everyone moves on John" The cup my friend is holding seems more interesting than my eyes to her. I can see what she means. Everyone around us is moving on. Even Mrs. Turner next door is leaving her flat and moving away to the countryside. I struggle to sit up and pat her shoulder lightly hoping it gives her a little comfort.

"I won't leave anytime soon Mrs. Hudson." I say softly before getting up with difficulty and making my way to bed.


	8. Disappearance

**Hello! I don't usually write introductions, but I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with this story, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the thin curtains in my room. I also had quite a pleasant surprise. Molly had not attempted cooking! I got out of bed, hungry, and made it neatly before going to find my girlfriend.

I entered my living room to find it completely deserted. 'How strange' I remember thinking to myself, 'That Molly should leave for work so early; it's barely 7 o'clock'.

I dropped Molly a quick text, sulking about how she hadn't said goodbye before leaving, before preparing some cereal for myself. As I was searching through the cupboards, I saw myself tapping a rhythm on the cupboard door, I must be in a brilliant mood today! I decided on Cheerios for breakfast (Molly'll be happy that I actually ate something) and danced my way over to the fridge for milk.

It was there when I was stopped in my tracks by a peculiar note stuck to the fridge with a magnet from when Molly went to Paris.

'I SUGGEST IF YOU WANT YOUR GIRLFRIEND BACK ALIVE YOU FOLLOW A COUPLE OF SIMPLE RULES. YOU DON'T LIKE RIDDLES DO YOU SHERLOCK? YOU PREFER TO KNOW WHAT SOMETHING IS IMMEADIATELY… TOO BAD MY FRIEND… TOO BAD.

YOU'LL FIND MOLLY AT THE ONLY PLACE THAT REMINDS YOU OF YOUR LOVER. DON'T PANIC SHERLOCK… SHE HASN'T BEEN REMOVED FROM THE CITY. BUT YOU HAVE A LONG WAY TO LOOK.'

That's where the note ended. Right there.

I dropped the bowl of cereal in my hands onto the floor in my haste to get out of the flat. There was no time to waste, so I did not get a taxi, but instead ran. I ran as fast as I could all the way to Baker's Street, John will just have to talk, he has no choice.

"John!" I shouted whilst banging on the front door, "John!" On my fifth hit the door swung open to reveal a very tired-looking John Watson, still in his dressing gown, how odd.

**Actually not odd, judging by the bags under his eyes he has been up all night. His position (leaning against the door shows ill), hang-over probably, night out with Mary. Simple. He can't have been with Harriet as they hadn't been talking for a while since she started the heavy drinking again.**

"What? Sherlock? What on Earth could you possibly want?" John moaned.

"John, just get dressed, Molly's gone and I need to find her." I spoke quickly and I was still out of breath from my running all the way over here. I had a painful stitch in my side; but Molly was more important to worry about.

"What? Sherlock? Where!" John half shouted in his concern for our friend.

"I don't know! The only place that reminds me of my lover! Where is that?" I wanted to rip my hair out and scream, I'd let her fall right through my fingers, I hated myself.

"Well what a load of rubbish help that is! What reminds you of Molly?" John asked quickly and impatiently.

"Shut up! I'm thinking! Go and get dressed!" I shouted still standing at the doorway.


	9. Back to John

Sorry my chapters are so short! I'm attempting to extend the length! Promise!

* * *

"Sherlock…" Mrs. Hudson sighed tiredly, whilst walking towards the front door to meet me, slowly, "What'd you want dear?" She asked calmly whilst rubbing her eyes… Completely unaware of what had happened… Even though I'd shouted.

"Mrs. Hudson? Were you out drinking with Mary and John last night?" I questioned, concerned that age was catching up with my landlady, oh how I've never thanked her for anything.

"No dear, I just had a late night, that's all."

I knew this wasn't the truth but decided not to push the matter further as Molly was my main concern, instead I pushed past John and Mrs. Hudson, and made my way to John's flat.

"Think! Think! Think!" I shouted. "Mrs. Hudson!" I called waiting for her reply. It took approximately a whole two minutes before she had made her way up the couple of stairs, "Who is my lover?" I asked curiously.

"Molly, sweetie, who else could it be?" Mrs. Hudson asked concerned.

**Obviously, she thinks something's going on between Molly and I, which was not the case. John's been talking about us.**

"Someone with connections." I murmured, "Who knows everywhere and everyone probably. Someone like… Who?!" I was shouting again. Mrs. Hudson jumped at my sudden shout, "You're too tired to help Mrs. Hudson. Go and sleep." I ordered. Mrs. Hudson nodded and left John's flat silently.

John had been and returned from his bedroom shortly and tapped his pockets to make sure he had anything.

"Since when did you have a car?" I asked John as if I'd missed an important part of John's life.

"It's Mary, she drove over here yesterday but was too drunk to drive back, I'm using it. Now let's go!" John shouted impatiently.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and swung the front door open. John jogged down after me and went straight to Mary's car.

"Do you know how to drive?" John asked me quickly.

"Just get in the car!" I took the keys out of John's hands and slid into the driver's seat. I had been for a drive before, but I had never got a license, Molly was more important. "Get my phone from my pocket." I ordered John who had sat in the passenger's seat as I started the car. John reached over and found my phone.

"Lestrade or Mycroft?" he asked with his hands shaking from concern.

"Mycroft."


	10. Buckingham Palace

Thank you again for sticking with this! I know that I haven't been updating a lot and I will try to change that! It's hard work this Fan Fiction writing!

* * *

John searched through my BlackBerry phone contacts and found Mycroft's name quickly, "What do I say?" He asked me in a hurried manner.

"Pass the phone." I ordered. My face was expressionless, I had to control my emotions, but I felt like screaming at myself. How could I let Molly go?

"Sherlock no you're drivi…"

"I know I am. Now pass me the phone!" I almost shouted at the top of my voice at John. Why wouldn't he just listen? Was it so hard?

John sighed as he placed my phone in my right hand which was held out to him.

"Dearest brother, what do I owe the pleasure?" Mycroft's voice answered calmly and sarcastically.

"Shut up Mycroft. Molly's gone, kidnapped, search all security cameras and ask around. I need to find her." I hung up before Mycroft could reply, John was right, I had to keep my eyes on the road. I was driving at such a high speed.

"Lestrade next?" John questioned.

"No we're almost there by the time we tell him we'll be standing next to him… Hold on!" I spun the car around at full speed as I missed the turning to the police station, luckily we didn't collide with another car, although I was shouted and sworn at. We drove into the car park and didn't bother straightening the car up. John and I jogged to Lestrade's office where he would be bound to be.

"Lestrade. Molly?" I asked concerned in my deep voice as I made my way to Lestrade's desk. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk.

"Mycroft called. Just sent a group of officers down Buckingham Palace way. Security camera's say that's where they went." Lestrade spoke relaxed.

"And why aren't you with them?!" I raised my voice at him and he was taken aback.

"Because I injured myself in a hit and run! I'd slow 'em down!" He shouted back.

"Oh God. Are you ok?" John asked Lestrade, his voice full of concern, you could practically hear my eye roll.

"More important things John." I sighed.

When John realised that we weren't going to get any more information out of Lestrade he spoke up quickly, "Right I'm driving this time." He announced as we turned around and headed towards the car.

"For goodness sake John. Drive faster." I mumbled. Thirty miles per hour was not going to get up far.

"Sherlock! If I go any faster we'll be breaking the law and get pulled over by the police! They're not going to move her anyway; they want you to find her." He insisted.

"We won't get pulled over if you go faster than the police!" I answered back. John did accelerate and within ten minutes we were outside Buckingham palace.

Buckingham Palace. Well doesn't that ring a bell?

"John. I believe that dearest Molly was taken by a rather handsome-looking detective." I said confidently as I got out of the car.

"What do you mean?" John asked curiously as he followed me towards the front doors.

"You'll see." I once again brought my phone out of my pocket and dialled Mycroft's number quickly. He answered instantly. "Mycroft come and let us into Buckingham Palace why don't you? They'll never let me in." I sulked. Sometimes I just hated Mycroft having more power than me.

"Just say I sent you Sherlock. Now go and get your girlfriend." Mycroft spoke sounding bored.

Luckily for John and I, Mycroft was right, we were allowed into Buckingham palace immediately. The question on mine and John's mind was

**How did the kidnapper get in?**

It took no longer than thirty minutes before we found the room that Molly was being kept in. It was right on the other side of the palace. As suspected.

I entered the dark room cautiously, with John at my heals, rather like a dog**.**


	11. The Return of 'The Woman'

John's POV.

Sherlock and I had finally managed to find the room that we had been searching for… A room that held Molly. What stood before me, however, was most definitely not what I was expecting.

The person Mr. Sherlock Holmes called 'The Woman' was dressed in a black, almost transparent, dress and was stood directly in front of me.

Mycroft told me she was dead! She was certainly dead! What is it with people and faking their deaths? I mean this is the second time! Anyone who didn't know Sherlock would assume that he was unaffected by her presence. But I knew Sherlock. I knew Sherlock so well.

"Ah! Mr Holmes" The Woman grinned, showing her teeth, and took a few short steps towards him. She was waving what looked like a new camera phone in her hand… Obviously still up to her old habits.

My eyes scanned the room, searching for another person, as Sherlock was too preoccupied with Molly. She was tied to a wooden chair in the centre of the room. Silent tears were falling constantly from her eyes but she didn't even mutter a word. Sherlock kept his eyes fixed on Molly; it was obvious his heart was breaking.

Irene was now inches from Sherlock and my fists clenched. My long nails were digging into my palms at how close she was to him. She can't play him like this!

"I'm sure you would like to know what's going on" She pouted at Sherlock's silence.

"Yes, I would" I demanded. Sherlock wasn't going to speak. He already knew she would be there… Someone who likes Detectives.

"Doctor Watson. Pleasure to see you as always." I can't say the feeling is mutual. Although I did notice a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "As I'm sure you are aware Mr Holmes, in order to get your girlfriend back, you're going to need to solve a little problem of mine." I give Irene a puzzling look. "He must solve the case" She clarified.

"What case?" I asked, shifting uneasily on the spot, I never had felt comfortable around Irene.

"I needed to do something, John, I needed to. But someone didn't want me to." Her eyes flashed to Sherlock and then back to me, "I had to 'knock someone out' in order to get what I wanted, but the side-effects were… Unusual… For this person. They are going to die. And I need a alibi."

"Easy enough" Sherlock muttered, the first thing he's said since being here, he slowly shifted his eyes to Irene with his piercing stare, "In 48 hours I presume?"

"You seem so confident." Irene glared back at him. "I wish I had confidence like that." Irene had moved even closer to Sherlock; their noses were approximately three centimetres away from each other. You could tell Irene was enjoying this.

"Oh I am" Sherlock replied. Irene smirked at this but Sherlock kept his face expressionless.

"So Sherlock must solve the case? Is that all?" I had to distract her attention. This wasn't fair… On Molly of course.

"Yes, then you get your precious pathologist back" She practically spat... Yes she was just a little bit jealous.

Sherlock paced up to Molly, wiped the tears off her cheeks, and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back, so soon, I love you.

Before anyone could reply, Sherlock had left the room, and I rushed after him.

By the time I managed to leave Buckingham Palace, Sherlock had got a cab without me, typical really. I huffed and held my hand out for another cab which was making its way down the street. I slid into the cab and impatiently told the cabbie the address. It was no longer than ten minutes and I arrived back at Baker Street.

I rushed up the stairs to see Sherlock, even more pale than usual, lying on the couch. This was his thinking position. He was lying with his trademark coat and scarf still on.

"Sherlock, we need a plan." I muttered awkwardly. He was ten times better at this kind of thing than me.

"Yes, I know that John." He half-shouted.

When I realised I would probably be sat in silence for the night, I decided I'd go downstairs and see Mrs. Hudson. Our Landlady hadn't greeted us at the door as she usually did, and with the mood Sherlock came home in, she probably would've offered tea by now.

Sherlock seemed preoccupied in his mind palace so I snuck outside and carefully went downstairs.

I tapped my knuckles gently against Mrs. Hudson's door, "Mrs Hudson?" When I was answered by silence I gently pushed open the door. "Sherlock!"

I rushed to the still figure of Mrs Hudson on the ground. I felt for a pulse. It was weak but there. My hands, steady, called 999 immediately. After convincing the woman on the other end that I was a doctor and knew what to do I hung up, so that the ambulance would come quicker, but it seemed like hours. I kept keeping a track of her pulse and cradled our Landlady in my arms. I was crying. "SHERLOCK!" I bellowed. Not daring to leave Mrs. Hudson for a second.

"John? What on Earth -? I'm busy! Make your own tea! You usually do!" Sounding extremely annoyed that I had disturbed him. This wound me up.

"Don't be an idiot Sherlock! Mrs Hudson!... For Goodness Sake… Just come!"

I heard heavy footsteps of Sherlock Holmes coming down the stairs as fast as he could. He burst into the flat his eyes full of genuine concern.

The next thing I know is that we're all in an ambulance. Comforting our Landlady.


End file.
